


Waiting For You

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky said he would come back when he was a better person, so Jemma waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You

There wasn’t a day that went by that Jemma didn’t think of Bucky. Sure, some days were different then others. Sometimes she dwelled on him, picking apart every conversation, every look. Other times she was reminded of him briefly and then quickly sidetracked by work. There were times of regret and sadness, even hurt. Those often sunk to darker thoughts, that there would be no happy ending for her.

And Jemma hated herself for being so hung up for him, for not being smart enough to move on. She told herself she was to good for the moping, to good to wait around for him.

Except she did wait, because she had feelings for no one else. Jemma held on the slim hope that he was telling the truth, that he would come back, whenever that might be.

It was terrible luck that she had to find out in the same day that he returned her feelings and that he was leaving because of them.

Jemma supposed there was something admirable in a man who left because he thought he needed to be better, because he refused to allow her to settle for someone like him.

Or it was all bullshit, as Skye said, and Jemma partially agreed with Skye. Jemma was more then prepared to for the ups and downs that were Bucky, but he wasn’t.

So for six months she waited, without a word from him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

One night, after taking some well deserved leave, Jemma sat curled on her sofa, all work pushed to the side. Out of the corner of her eyes she considered attacking it, but she tried to take Skye’s advice, relax. 

Jemma sighed though as she stared at the TV. “I wish I had a pet,” she said to herself. Jemma loved animals, and if it wasn’t for her job taking her away so much she would have one. At least it would be a living being for her to spend some time with.

With a disgusted frown Jemma stood and walked towards the kitchen, empty wine glass in her hand. She pulled open the refrigerator, grabbed the bottle of wine, and poured herself a third. As she moved to put it away she thought better. The trek to the kitchen was just to much. With a swing of her hip she closed the door and walked back to the living room, bottle clutched in one hand, and glass in the other, taking a large sip before even reaching the sofa. 

She curled up on the sofa, pulling the duvet cover as high as possible while she kept her glass clutched in one hand. 

There was a knock at the door then and she glared. Her phone was off, she was refusing to take calls. If SHIELD needed her, well she was drunk, so they were in trouble. “Damnit Fitz, I’m not in the mood,” she cursed her friend. Standing, she took a generous sip of her wine and walked to the door with a frown. “I’m of the mind to shoot you,” she said as she pulled it open.

“After almost six months I’m not surprised.”

With parted shocked lips she stared up at Bucky.

“Bucky,” she whispered, still surprised, but her chest already swelling.

“Can I come in?”

She nodded stupidly and opened the door, taking a very quick chug of wine while his back was turned to her. She was halfway through the fourth glass, she hoped he didn’t notice. When Jemma turned to face him he looked down on her with a strange look.

“Jemma Simmons, are you drunk.”

“A bit,” she said primly. Then she looked him over, her eyes going immediately to his hair. “Your hair,” she said in shock and lifted a hand up, stopping it mid way. It was cut short, his face appeared as it have been cleanly shaven, with possible just a days growth.

“Yea,” he said and lifted his real hand to comb through the short locks. “I needed a change.”

It was a change, a huge change. He smiled almost shyly down at her. “What are you doing here?”

The smile faded slightly and he looked down on her intently. “I wanted to see you. I tried calling…”

Jemma pursed her lips together. “Ah. Well, I turned it off.”

At that he was smiling again. “I’m impressed.”

Then there was silence, which was ridiculous, because there was a lot to be said. The wine solved that problem. “There is a lot I’ll probably say that I normally wouldn’t, just a warning. You left, for…awhile. And now you just show up without warning. And don't tell me you tried calling. It isn’t as if you just made this decision three hours ago.” She sighed. “You left Bucky. And I thought you might keep in touch, that seemed the kind thing to do, but…” She trailed off and looked up at him sadly, shaking her head.

There was evident hurt on his face. “If I touch you are you going to hit me?”

“If I thought it might actually hurt you, maybe. You hurt my feelings.” Jemma was going to regret the wine the next day. His hand lifted and his fingers slid over her cheek. Jemma reached up and swatted at it. “Don’t you do that, you don’t have a right, you-.”

“I did the best I could Jemma. I've had only two years to try and become a sane human being after seventy years of being in HYDRA’s hands.”

And just like that she was shamed by his words. She looked away and was reminded herself that she thought she could deal with his ups and downs, and this was one of those downs. “I’m sorry, I-.” Again his hands touched her cheek, and this time Jemma didn’t push him away.

“I don’t mean in that way,” he said gently and stepped forward. "You're right, I should have called. I just didn't know what to say."

Jemma realized he was different. She knew there was no way he would ever be normal, but he had changed. “You are very pretty,” Jemma said with a smile as she once again observed his physical change. He returned it and leaned in, but Jemma had enough common sense and pressed her hand against his chest. “Are you leaving again?”

He looked at her with concern. “No. I’m not a fool, you won’t wait forever, you’re to smart for that. Even now I was worried you wouldn’t take me back.”

“No running,” she said and fisted his shirt in his hands.

“I promise.”


End file.
